fengshenjifandomcom-20200214-history
Wu Geng
Ah Gou, also known as Wu Geng, is the son of Zi Shou and Da Ji, the nephew of Zi Yu and Xin Yue Kui & the grandson of Fu Yi. He is the main protagonist of the series. Appearance Prior to his death and subsequent body-change, Wu Geng resembled a younger version of his father. After assuming the body of a deceased slave, Ah Gou, Wu Geng's appearance is altered considerably. His new body is older, taller, and more muscular, with less refined facial features and shorter black hair. His blind right eye is white and featureless, with a scar running diagonally across the surrounding tissue, while the remaining eye is red in color. Wu Geng's attire usually consists of a an eyepatch which covers his right eye, and a jade necklace of unknown significance. He is usually seen wearing a sleeveless and buttonless red-on-black shirt and basic trousers secured with a sash. Personality At the outset of the story, Wu Geng appears to be an arrogant, spoiled and willful child and shows this when he called everyone except himself an idiot. He looks down upon those of lower status (even saying he felt like puking when his soul went into Ah Gou's body), and strongly disapproves of his father's decision to challenge the Gods. He greatly resents his father for punishing him over an incident in which he gouged out the eye of a slave.Feng Shen Ji chapter 1, pages 11-12 However, Wu Geng begins to change after the death of his father, his own death and subsequent revival at the hands of his mother, where after he finds himself possessing the body of the very slave whose eye he blinded. He becomes more sympathetic to the common people after being enslaved alongside them in the northern mines where he develops strong and lasting friendships with several other slaves and a close relationship with his fiancee, Bai Cai. He even punishes Li Ne Zha for the hard times he put the slaves through due to his father's position. Eventually, he begins aiding the slaves in escaping, even at his own expense. Although he helped the slaves and became sympathetic towards them, he absolutely despises being enslaved and uses every opportunity to talk down on those who accept being slaves and having a safe, comfortable life, even though he may be in the same boat as they are.Feng Shen Ji chapter 8, page 23 His great disdain of accepting slavery also extended to that of the Gods' rule over mankind, which resulted in sharing his father's views to dethrone the Gods or die trying. He slowly ascends into a charismatic figure, whereas which as of now, has him as the leader of the Dark Ones. His charisma and intelligence allowed him to be instrumental in the storming of the Gods' domain, plus, he also now seems to adopt the name Ah Gou in favor of his previous name, Wu Geng. However, he still keeps his brash, straightforward and headstrong attitude that he had when he was small. He also shows that he knows what his faults are, like when he was told he was selfish and an opportunist, always looking to escape when the situation he's in becomes too much for him to handle''Feng Shen Ji chapter 93, pages 16 - 19, and instead of shying away from it, he embraces it and later on, he even uses it as a philosophy for which he founded the rules of the Stony Stele. Wu Geng also has a habit for using expletives, like when he cursed Xin Yue Kui in a fit of rage, and at times, he names techniques after them, such as the "Hungry Dog Eat Shit Kick".''Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 78, page 22 Abilities Wu Geng begins the story as a regular child with no outstanding abilities, but begins to unlock new powers as he does battle with his enemies and is tutored by gods and men alike. '''Endurance': He displays great endurance when he is still capable of fighting after being struck several times by Shi Xing and getting multiple fractures to his back in their first bout. Ah Lan also commented on his increased endurance while he was being beaten down by Zi Dian and it naturally increased as he became stronger and older as he was capable of taking several attacks from Tian himself and getting up and not showing a sign of slowing down. Even after he was knocked out by Tian initially, he quickly sprung up to escape, without showing fatigue. He was also capable of absorbing the souls of the Dark Ones despite fighting several Great Gods, Bai Lian and Tian previously Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 95, pages 15-17. '''Enhanced Durability: '''When he was younger, Wu Geng was always physically tough and this was first seen when he was hit by Scarface and coming out without major injuries at the age of ten. Later on, in their first bout, he is capable of taking several hits from Shi Xing without major damages until the latter severely fractured his back. Even though Shi Xing became serious in their second fight, Wu Geng only coughed up blood despite being plowed into stone walls by Shi Xing (his Divine Power: Monochrome did, however, reduced the damage). He also shows he is resilient to high temperatures when he is struck twice by Zhui Ri's lightning and only showing some burns. His left arm is even more durable than the rest of his body, because it is made of Smelting Aura: Tian's Blood Spear could not damage it. '''Enhanced Strength: '''At the age of ten, Wu Geng is capable of hurting Scarface, a muscular bigfoot warrior. As he grew, he was strong enough to contend against Sage Kings, knocking down Bai Lian with his "Hungry Dog Eat Shit" Kick which is a feat in itself. He was also capable of lifting several of Li Jing's enormous Smelting Aura fists ''Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 78, pages 13-17. '''Intelligence': Wu Geng is a highly intelligent, tactical combatant. His intelligence and improvisational abilities allow him to challenge foes far more powerful than himself. He also uses it, along with his charisma to persuade several people such as Zhong Heng Tian Xia into going along with the plan he has, thus getting out of ominous situations. Inventiveness: Wu Geng has effectively used weapons of his own creation in battle, including cannons and smoke bombs. He also showed he was capable of using all his different powers in different attack patterns on the spot against Bai Lian, Si Wang Yen Shen and Han Feng Lin Lin. Mantra Turbid Fire: He was imbued with the fire mantra by his grandfather, Fu Yi. It afforded his left arm great strength and the properties of fire: he managed to damage Gui Mu and pierce Shi Xing's skull with his imbued arm. Not only was his strength increased, but his durability was increased by the mantra as well. It allowed Wu Geng to walk away from several punches from Shi Xing and the latter noted that Wu Geng was very tenacious due to Turbid Fire Feng Shen Ji chapter 25, page 7. He lost the mantra, along with his left arm, when his Divine Power: Monochrome was first activated. Divine Power Divine Power: Monochrome: Monochrome is a power that suppresses everything close to the user, restraining and draining the vitality of living things, accompanied by the withering of all color, earning the power it's name. If left rampant, the power will twist and ravage everything in the area of effect,Feng Shen Ji ''chapter 38, page 15 but after five years, Wu Geng achieved a greater level of control and can use his power more efficiently, thus creating newer techniques. '''Monochromatic Aura': Suppresses the life-force and power of all things in the user's vicinity. The monochromatic aura can cut the power of a great god by half, kill a lesser god, and even cause substantial damage to the surrounding environment. Monochromatic Wall: Counters all offensive forces, shielding the user from enemy attacks. The wall's power is such that even Shi Xing struggled to shatter it. Monochrome: Dark Wall: An advanced version of monochromatic wall and more a powerful defensive ability. Monochrome: Dark Prison: Restrains and drains the life force of living things, accompanied by the withering of all color, this is a offensive ability. Monochrome: True Dark Prison: An advanced version of dark prison pure offensive ability, while using this ability Wu Geng can't defend himself, however it significantly limits his opponent movements and lowers their defenses, due to the amount of divine power required, he loses the ability to use smelting aura while this is activated. Smelting Aura Left Arm: Wu Geng uses Smelting Aura to forge an arm to replace the one he lost, which he maintains perpetually. The arm made from Smelting Aura is stronger and more durable than his normal arm. With it, not only is Wu Geng capable of damaging a Sage King or destroying a large statue with one hit, but he also used it to successfully defend against Tian's Blood Spear. Golden Gauntlet: Wu Geng shapes Smelting Aura in a big gauntlet around his left arm, significantly increases its offensive capabilities. Due to his inexperience with Smelting Aura, he can only use it for a limited time. The strength of this gauntlet is enough to split Li Jing's Crushing Weight of the Mountain in one attack, as well as sending damaging and sending back Jiang Shang's own Silvery Shield, which is also made from Smelting Aura. Soul Power Soul Gear: ''Dark Cannon- A gun of sorts that can switch forms between a handheld pistol-like weapon and a cannon. When Ah Gou Spiritizes with this, it goes beyond conventional Spiritizing in terms of power. *'Sun Round': An iron bullet that has explosive damage. *'Moon Rounds': An iron bullet that has high speed and homing capabilities but lacks power compared to the Sun Rounds. These can travel at a speed faster than the eye can see and capable of turning corners. '''Vanishing Art': A Dark One's teleportation technique. The distance crossed and how quickly it can be used in succession depends on the user's mastery of the technique. He learned this after traveling to hell to train. Combined Combat Styles Divine Power + Smelting Aura: After his return from the Phantom Island, he will be using both of these powers in combat, however he is unable to use both effectively at the same time, basically he can not use Golden Gauntlet while channeling maximum Divine Power: Monochrome. Divine Power + Smelting Aura + Soul Power: After his return from self-training, he will be able to use all three powers in combat, unlike smelting aura, he is able to use his Soul Power to its maximum in conjunction with his Divine Power or Smelting Aura. Season 1 The Fall of the Shang Dynasty Wu Geng resents his father's rebellion against the Gods, whilst talking to an unknown person. He resolves to fight the invading Zhou army and leaves. The people of Shang chase him, in the hopes that their lives can be spared since he is the prince of Shang. Emperor Zhou, his distanced father, stops them and questions why he isn't with his mother, then proceeds to the battle field. After he is convinced by one of the soldiers, Wu Geng runs off to Da Ji, wondering about the absence of fear in his father and his army. Wu Geng eventually makes his way to his mother, questioning why there is no one in Zhai Xing Lu. Da Ji calls him to her side, saying she sent the guards away. He sees Tian's dragon, and his mother tells him that Tian himself has come. He wonders how Zhou can beat Tian, and Da Ji makes him witness his father's battle through her Divine Power. Wu Geng is then shocked as Da Ji reveals her divine heritage as a former God. He wonders why he never knew, but is distraught when he is told the answer, lamenting why he is in such an unfortunate predicament while blaming his father and mother. He continues to watch the battle Emperor Zhou and Zi Yu partook in against the Great Gods and after seeing the Immortal Phoenix in action, is told about its little known history by Da Ji. After the Black Dragon's loud roar, Wu Geng witnesses Tian's emergence and subsequent battle and victory over Emperor Zhou and Zi Yu. He relents that his father lost the battle and was killed, but wonders why Da Ji was silent and calm about what ensued then proceeds to inform her that the Zhou soldiers were on their way to conquering Shang. Trying to plead to his mother to escape with him, she tells him that it is useless and in reluctance, he decides to escape for himself. Da Ji stops him from leaving and feeling scared, he threatens to kill her, holding up a dagger. She uses the dagger to stab her son then the burning building falls over both of them. Fleeing from Zhai Xing Lu in his soul, he wonders what is happening then he sees Da Ji's transcendental vigor and she explains that even though he is dead, he is still connected to the world due to her transcendental vigor's limited protection on Wu Geng. She tells him he must find someone who died like he did and enter the body of the person before the sun rises and he enters a dead body, which turns out to be Ah Gou, the slave whose eye he gouged out. He is then grabbed by Bai Cai and they both flee to a stable, where he feigns amnesia and is told who Wu Geng (then goes by Ah Gou) was in the past by Bai Cai. After, they are chased out by hunting dogs and caught by Zhou soldiers who take Bai Cai away then hit Ah Gou unconscious. He then wakes up in a cage with other Shang slaves who are being taken to the Northern Mines, after having a dream in which he saw his father acknowledge him. There, he meets Jiang Shang and Ah Shi who tell him where the slave carriage is going. The Northern Mines When he and his new friends reached the mines, they are introduced to it by the owner, Sir Li Jing, who "persuades" the slaves that the Northern Mines is a good place for slaves. Ah Gou is later given a slave mark and after meeting Old Cai, a high-ranked slave, is put to work in the caves, where he first notices an old, bearded stranger. During the slaves' break time, Ah Gou, who notices there will be no food left for them, tries to break the rules to get some, which angers Old Cai into beating Ah Gou, without stopping even when Bai Cai tried to protect Ah Gou thus leaving her injured. While trying to find someone who could help to heal Bai Cai, he finally meets the stranger who overheard his plea for help. The stranger tells Ah Gou to address him as "Grandpa" and also gives Ah Gou some magical raisins in return that Ah Gou keeps his promise to do whatever Grandpa wants him to do. Ah Gou gives one to Bai Cai and she responds, but he turns around and sees Grandpa is gone. He decides he wants to live, so he begins working harder than the other slaves, while taking care of Bai Cai, whose health is back to normal. Grandpa comes to see him after and reveals to him he knows Ah Gou is Wu Geng then tells him that he is Da Ji's father. He then gives him the Fire Mantra ability, then disappears, leaving Ah Gou with some hope that he can escape the mines. He lets his group know his plans to escape and they begin digging a hole, all to be found out later by Old Cai, who beats them and decides to report to Sir Li Jing. However, Ah Gou begins to strangle him, unknowingly using his mantra which kills Old Cai. Ah Gou and his friends are found out and taken to Sir Li Jing, who decides that they will all fight a Bigfoot warrior as punishment for the crime, after Ah Gou pacifies him. In the fight, the Bigfoot warrior overpowers Ah Gou and his friends initially, but as the battle goes on, they eventually defeat the Bigfoot. Sir Li Jing accepts Ah Gou's request to become a slave foreman. Ten days later, he pays the injured Bigfoot warrior a visit and gives him the medicine from Grandpa which heals the warrior and after that, he talks to Bai Cai and almost reveals he is Wu Geng. Two years later, due to Ah Gou's leadership skills and productivity, he becomes a head foreman while he and his friends continue to dig the tunnel unnoticed. Four years after, Ah Gou meets Great God Gui Mu and Emperor Wu's son, Ji Qiao who are investigating a man-eating beast problem in the mines and is ordered to assist them. The man-eating beast is located by Ji Qiao, who tries to kill it, but is stopped when the beast throws a bucket of dung on his head and escapes; the beast is then revealed to be Ah Gou in disguise. It is also shown that Ah Gou reached the outside world through their hole four years later, and then devised a plan to remove slaves from the mines without being noticed and cover the lost slaves through the man-eating beast ruse. He and his friends release over a hundred slaves, before deciding that they cannot continue with the plan and Ah Gou bids farewell to his Bai Cai, Jiang Shang and Ah Shi after telling them to escape, while he stays back. He stabs himself and is brought to Li Jing, and says he was attacked by the beast and that the beast was offended by someone therefore the mines' production should stop. He then heals himself with the medicine, captures Li Ne Zha as the beast and returns to the mines, only to meet Ji Qiao, who orders him to bring two children slaves to be sacrificed for Gui Mu. To stop the sacrifice, he tricked Li Jing to believe Gui Mu was the perpetrator while he made the children to escape. After, he is caught and almost killed by Gui Mu until Scarface, the bigfoot, saves Ah Gou but is killed while escaping with Ah Gou. Grandpa then shows up to hold Gui Mu and Li Jing back so Ah Gou could escape with Ah Lan, who takes him to the Fallen Ones' camp, after he lets Li Ne Zha go. The Fallen Ones In the headquarter of the Fallen Ones, Ah Gou meets the other gods and is quickly assimilated with constant training by Ah Lan and Yun Zhong Zi. A month later, he is fully acquainted with the ways of the Fallen Ones as he is tutored about the gods by Ah Lan and is also a Blacksmith's (Yuan Yi) apprentice. He is also given a task to collect herbs on the nearby mountains, where Ah Gou sees Ah Lan about to bathe. Zi Dian interrupts Ah Lan's bath, using his divine powers to paralyze her intending to rape her, when he is stopped by Ah Gou who instigates a fight, but is beaten, only to be saved by Ah Lan. He wakes up two days later then begins his training in which he passes to the second stage, by defeating Yun Zhong Zi but ends up being quickly defeated. He meets Kong Que who tells him that he is the destined one, which he denies and in the night, he is warned by an injured Fallen One that they have been discovered by the Great Gods. He is then told that he was tracked by Gui Mu who shows up with Bigfoot soldiers who destroy the Headquarters. Refusing to escape when Ah Lan tells him to, she is shot by Shi Xing, who targets Ah Gou next thus ensuing a battle resulting in Ah Gou losing his mantra, left arm and being taken away by Shi Xing, but gaining his Divine Power: Monochrome. Reunion Ah Gou is taken to a distant city, across the desert governed by Shi Xing, who wants to fight Ah Gou again for entertainment. He is taken into a prison cell by non-humans and is immediately knocked out by a stranger who doesn't know Ah Gou. Ah Gou awakens from a dream facing the stranger and recognizes him as his estranged uncle before he is taken out to an arena with other warriors to fight against Shi Xing, who attacks him and overpowers him, even with his divine power. Zi Yu stops Shi Xing from striking a devastating blow to Ah Gou and both of them proceed to battle Shi Xing and his zombie army, when Yun Zhong Zi finds and helps them. Ah Gou manages to push his power to another level, and together with Zi Yu and Yun Zhong Zi, they beat Shi Xing and his army and escaped being swallowed into the underworld after the Great God's defeat. After the battle, the three returned to civilization, in which Zi Yu departs and Ah Gou is reunited with Bai Cai and Ah Shi. After catching up with Bai Cai, Ah Gou reveals to her that he is Wu Geng, but she is alright with it and subsequently, he screams that he loves her then introduced her to the Fallen Ones. Soon after, he is attacked by the Great God, Zhui Ri who wants to kill Ah Gou and take Bai Cai as his wife. Zhui Ri proves to be more than what Ah Gou can handle and almost defeats him, but Bai Cai jumps into his final attack and is nearly killed, but revived thanks to Kong Que and Zhui Ri, who leaves the crowd. Following that, Ah Gou is informed of his Grandpa's situation and is determined to go to the Gods' Domain. After demonstrating his power to Ah Lan, he realizes he has to become more powerful and searches for Zi Yu in order to learn the Smelting Aura. Three days passed, Ah Gou accompanied with others, find Zi Yu waiting for him in a boat and together, they journey to the Phantom Island for their training. Return After nine months, Ah Gou is seen in Phantom Island, fighting against giant stone soldiers, thinking that he heard Bai Cai call his name. Zi Yu soon arrives and they catch up and decide to return back to their world. Before Sage King Bai Lian was able to fight against Ni Tian Er Xing, Ah Gou emerges from the Phantom Island and changes the atmosphere, which infuriates Bai Lian into attacking, which Ah Gou counters. For the first time, he also meets the Dark Ones' Grand Marshal, Ni Tian Er Xing. Bai Lian, now furious, fights Ah Gou but seems to be overwhelmed before he unleashes his Divine Skill but all to be stopped by Zi Yu. Before Bai Lian can attack, Sage Elder Shen Yen steps in to stop the commotion and ordered a retreat. Before he leaves, Bai Lian makes Ah Gou aware of his poisoned leg and while Ah Gou sees him leaving, he notices Ah Lan leaving with the gods. Towards the Gods' Domain Season 2 Ah Gou recently woke up from a 5 year hibernation, to see the Dark Ones' city's government in disarray. He yells at everyone to stop, but because he hasn't moved in 5 years, he keels over in weakness. He calls Bai Cai over to him, yet has to rely on a stick for support. He wants to talk with the Dark Ones about their discontent for the laws of the stone steele, and even attacks Ah Feng when he suggests he started the riot. SiWang YenShen then tells him that since he gave up his power 5 years ago, he no longer has any say in the Dark Ones' affairs. When YenShen tells him that might is right when it comes to the Dark Ones, Ah Gou decides to run for Governor via combat (even in his failing body). Han Feng Lin Lin is the first to challenge him, with Ah Gou realizing he is blind. He is taken aback by Silver Flame's Frost Strike, with Silver Flame itself being able to freeze Ah Gou's Smelting Aura via his left arm. He reveals that he has mastered the Vanishing Art & Spiritize. His new Soul Gear is revealed: Dark Cannon. Ah Gou had built it before he slept, preferring a more modern weapon. After Spiritizing and shooting bullets at LinLin, a 2nd form is revealed: a more cannon-like figure. He then uses a Sun Round to push LinLin out of the ring and break his body & Soul Gear in half. However, Lin Lin is fine as he has achieved the state of Limit Break. He attacks with multiple Frost Strikes, and Ah Gou assumes that LinLin is at the coldest point in the air. However Lin Lin rushes him from behind, and freezes his body with the same move. Ah Gou counters with his Moon Rounds, & smacks Lin Lin out of the ring with a blow to the head from his Dark Cannon. Ah Gou is then challenged by Si Wang Yen Shen; he tells YenShen that he should get Kong Que to curb his barbarity. Reference List Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters